istariafandomcom-20200215-history
End of Summer Update
=Delta 287= *Expert Primal Health formula requires 920 spellcraft skill to scribe. *Expert Excoriation formula requires level 800 lairshaping skill to scribe. Journeyman Excoriation formula requires 400 lairshaping to scribe. *‘(Hourly) Clean Up The Wriggling Masses’ no longer refers to Braekhis as male. *Formula: Scale/Tallisman of Dance/Melody/Revelry/Feast requires any crafting school level 80 instead of current crafting school level 80 *Crystal of Mind (Rift) crystal will now properly trigger Mind of the Void’s effect: Migraine. Chance has also been increased from 5% to 15%. *Crystal of Bone (Rift) crystal will now properly trigger Bone of the Void’s effect: Temporary Bleed Resistance. *Crystal of Heart (Rift) crystal will now properly trigger Heart of the Voids effect: Temporary Stun Resistance & Temporary Mesmerize Resistance. *Increase banner limit to 10 per plot *Increase basket limit to 20 per plot *Increase tree limit to 30 per plot *Increase wheelbarrow to 20 per plot *Increase flowers to unlimited per plot *Hesia now has tag. *Adulura now has tag. *Daily Riddle: Golden Treasure (Eostre Beetle quest) will cause Giant Chickens to drop eggs while on quest. *Guardians of Rift (Blood, Bone, Heart, Mind) now have normal spawns and no longer spawned manually (speaking to NPC) during ARoP quest. They have the same spawn timers as Less Epic mobs. *Legacy Guild houses (T2-T6) now share the same furniture decoration files as their current cousins. *Legacy Tier 1 Human Guildhouse now has furniture decoration. Thanks Tilithia ! *Aughundell Town Center and the underground areas has been decorated with furniture. Thanks Tilithia ! *Corn, Tomato, Wheat, Apple Trees, Grape Vines and Kenaf now grow in Tishlar *A small vein of Iron has been found near Tishlar *A rich vein of Gold has been found near Tishlar *Guardian of Rage now respawns more slowly *Warrior **Power Strike I is now received at level 1 **Negate Attack 1 is now known as Heroic Shout 1 and is received at level 7 (instead of 4). It has a 20 meter range, a 30 second recycle, and a 2.5 post-delay. Instead of giving a buff to the player, it now gives a debuff called Confused to the target which reduces the damage of its next attack. **Coordinated Strike I is now received at level 10 (instead of 9) and has a recycle of 60 seconds (down from 90) **Critical Strike I is now received at level 9 (instead of 10), has a recycle of 60 seconds (down from 3 minutes) and a 1.5 post-delay **New ability, Charge, received at level 5. 30 second recycle, 2.5 post-delay, gives a debuff called Interrupted that prevents your target from executing any actions for 3 seconds. *‘Ryson Stormbringer's Challenge’ has been updated to reflect the changes to New Trismus. *Mage **Enhanced Flame Bolt I is now received at level 1 (was 2) **Engulf I is now received at level 3 (was 4) **Burn Armor I is now received at level 5 (was 3) **Mage’s Maddening Trick I is now received at level 10 (was 6) **Burnout I is now received at level 7 (was 10) and has a recycle of 40 seconds (down from 50) **Coordinated Flame Bolt I now has a recycle of 60 seconds (down from 3 minutes) *Cleric **Smash I is now received at level 1 (was 4) **Instant Heal I is now received at level 3 (was 2) and has a recycle of 30 seconds (down from 45) **Power Strike I is now received at level 5 (was 7) **Magic Crush is now received at level 7 (was 6) and has a recycle of 30 seconds (down from 45) **Coordinated Strike I is now received at level 11 (was 9) **Protectorate is now received at level 9 (was 3) *Scout **Power Shot I is now received at level 1 (was 2) **Long Shot I is now received at level 3 (was 4) and has a recycle of 30 seconds (down from 60) **New ability, Blinding Shot, received at level 5. 30 second recycle, causes Blinded (10 second debuff that reduces the target’s to-hit by 50%). **Pinion I is now received at level 7 (was 6), has a recycle of 30 seconds (down from 45). **Pinion’s debuff is now known as Pinned, lasts for 5 seconds (down from 20), and is a root instead of a speed modifier. **Heart Seeker I is now received at level 9 (was 10) and has a recycle of 60 seconds (down from 3 minutes) **Coordinated Shot I is now received at level 10 (was 9) and has a recycle of 60 seconds (down from 90) **Staple Shot now recycles every 45 seconds (down from 2 minutes) *Dragon **Refreshing Breeze I now has a recycle of 90 seconds (down from 3 minutes). **Galewind I now has a recycle of 45 seconds (down from 60) **New ability, Coordinated Breath I, received at level 10. 60 second recycle, fire-based breath attack, consumes 100 hoard per use. *Massive Yew Treants can now be found on Saritova *Rift Tokens are now valued 20% higher (currency used by Blagarath in Dralk) **Symbol of the Rift = 6 (was 5) **Relic of the Rift = 12 (was 10) **Omen of the Rift = 24 (was 20) **Vestige of the Rift = 48 (was 40) =Client 392= Features: *Sell all junk button *Display popup for new news *Better Hot Key Management *New dragon threaten emote *Mob list window *New Idle Action Types - Activate/Deactivate NPC and NPC Visible Fixes: *Health Regeneration causes Hotkeys to interrupt *Not castable Hotkeyed Spells should be greyed out *Fix for hotkeys blinking *Can not see fish under water *Add quest constraints to item requirements info *Recover from crash when receiving actions but source entity is missing *Hotkeys on cooldown are displayed as enabled *Hotkeys of type Text Command get greyed out *Load model only works when offline (for non GM) *Setscale only works for player characters (or GM) *Monster window fixes for monsters out of range / in combat / out of combat / etc. *Khutit to Dragon tint bug - Dragon Threat emote button truncated *Crash fix if trying to greet NPC that has already unloaded *Character creation camera fixes for adult / ancient dragons *Detect bad text for editing and recover